


The Fight

by Stiles_Hale_38



Series: Well This Is New [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Step-Brothers, Teenagers, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 23:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiles_Hale_38/pseuds/Stiles_Hale_38
Summary: It had been awkward since that day.Derek had avoided Stiles like the plague, choosing to party and avoid home, while Stiles tried to pretend like nothing happened.What happened afterwards... well...*Part of a Series*





	The Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! After several requests, here is the second part.
> 
> If you haven’t already, please read the first part before this one, for some context!
> 
> Edit: Just created a Tumblr! Please check it out so we can all communicate better and I might (possible maybe who knows) do requests or other fun things!
> 
> Tumblr: Stiles-Halee

It had been awkward since that day. 

Derek and Stiles handled strange situations different. Stiles liked to pretend nothing had happened, while Derek wanted to run from the situation, therefore what ended up happening was Stiles constantly trying to start a conversation with Derek, while Derek avoided him like the plague and constantly made excuses for why he couldn’t be around.

Talia was frequently gone due to work, but even she took notice of the strain on their relationship. 

“Spill it.” Talia spoke, as Derek tried to sneak in the house late. Derek dropped his keys loudly in surprise, cursing under his breath. 

“Ah. . . Hey mom.” Derek tried to smile, but it ended up more like a grimace. 

“Three AM. That’s a new record for you.” Talia took a sip of her coffee, as she leaned against the counter, wearing her lavender robe John had gotten her a few years ago. 

Usually Derek didn’t have to stress about coming home late or sneaking around because his mom was away, or when she was home, she was exhausted and dead asleep by 9:00 PM. 

Derek scratched the back of his neck, stepping closer.

“So,” Talia motioned with her mug. “Spill it.”

Derek sighed, stepping closer to her. “I was out with friends, lost track of time.” Derek shrugged.

Talia hummed. “Translation, you went out to a party and thought you wouldn’t get caught.”

“Mom-“

“Don’t even. I know I’ve been gone a lot lately, but it’s because I thought I could trust you not to be an idiot. You’ve got scholarships at school on the line Derek. I don’t want you to ruin your future because you’re too concerned with being the cool guy and sleeping around.”

“That’s not it at all I-“

“I can smell the alcohol on your lips don’t try to lie to me Derek. I’ve caught you coming home late a few times, I’m not an idiot. But it was always ten or so minutes late, and still before midnight so I thought, hey whatever, he’s going through a lot, I’ll let him be a kid, make his own choices. But coming home drunk, at three AM? Failing Algebra? Yeah I have access to your grades. And now this weird thing going on with your brother?”

Derek’s face paled.

“Yeah I’ve noticed you guys haven’t gotten along. Look I get that you’re older and he’s still in middle school but that doesn’t mean you can treat him like this Derek. He’s heartbroken! And if you tell him I said that, I’ll kill you, that is if you survive after the end of this conversation.” 

“I’m not drunk.” Derek said. He was relieved that Talia wasn’t talking about what he thought she was, but he was for sure buzzed and clearly his brain-to-mouth function wasn’t working because that is not what he meant to say. 

“That’s what you want to discuss?”

Derek hung his head. “No. I’m sorry.”

“For?” Talia said.

Derek frowned. 

“For coming home late? For making me worry? For breaking my trust? For using me? For being rude to your brother?” Talia asked. 

Derek’s stomach dropped. He was feeling worse and worse by the instant.

“Listen to me Derek Hale. You’re a smart, caring, strong young man. I know you’ve been through a lot recently. I know this isn’t the life you envisioned. But I love you. I know I’ve been gone too much,” Talia started to tear up. “But it’s because I love you and I’m trying to make sure I can provide the best possible life I can.”

Derek started to open his mouth to speak, before Talia continued. 

“I don’t want to see you make mistakes. Maybe I’m being to harsh, I know you’re still just a kid, and you’ll make mistakes, but I’m trusting you Derek. I can’t be here all the time. I can’t. So I’m trusting you to make the right choices. I’m trusting you to take care of your brother.” Talia smiled, stepping closer. She placed her palm on Derek’s cheek.

“I love you.” Talia spoke. Derek smiled, his eyes growing wet. 

“Please don’t break my trust again. If you want to be an idiot, just let me know where you are please. If you ever get drunk, text me so I can pick you up, or text Melissa or a friend. And talk to your brother. He’s been miserable. You guys used to be best friends, what happened?”

Derek shrugged. “Nothing, I just got busy. I’ll talk to him, I promise.”

“Okay.” Talia smiled.

“It’s late, way too late. I leave tomorrow night and we both need rest, so get to bed.”

Derek nodded, kissing his mom on the cheek, before he headed towards the stairs.

“Oh and Derek?”

He turned.

“You’re not off the hook. You didn’t think it would be that easy did you? You’re grounded. We’ll discuss it more in the morning. Love you!” Talia sung, before placing her cup in the sink and walking towards her bedroom.

Derek sighed and climbed upstairs slowly. 

His head was pounding as he stripped off his shirt and threw it to the floor. He rubbed his face as he walked to the bathroom. 

He squinted as he flipped on the light and found his toothbrush, shoving it in his mouth after he put too much toothpaste on it.

He was exhausted and leaned against the counter with his eyes closed as he brushed his teeth.

Before he could fall asleep, he forced himself to open his eyes and spit out his toothpaste, then turned off the light, and exited the bathroom.

He paused when he saw Stiles standing there.

“What are you doing up?” Derek asked. It came out angrier than he had meant. He was just exhausted and was already feeling a hangover creeping in.

“I had to piss, you dick.” Stiles shoved past Derek and slammed the door. Derek winced as it hurt his head and he prayed it hadn’t woken his mom up.

Clearly Talia wasn’t lying about Stiles being upset.

Derek shook his head and climbed into bed, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

“Derek! Get up!” Talia shouted from downstairs. 

Derek rolled over with a groan. As he did his stomach churned, making him run out of bed and to the bathroom. He quickly threw up whatever alcohol was left in his system. 

Groaning, he flushed and got up to brush his teeth before he threw up again due to the taste in his mouth. 

He spat and turned to start the shower, waiting for it to get hot. He glanced in the mirror and saw how wrecked he looked, but knew a hot shower and some food would help him out.

Stiles walked in and Derek caught his gaze through the mirror.

“I need to piss.” Stiles murmured, crossing his arms.

“Again?” Derek said, raising a brow, but moving further from the toilet.

“It’s been a few hours Derek.” Stiles huffed. 

“So go, hurry up, I need to shower.”

Stiles face reddened, but his bladder made him move forward and relieve himself. It had never been awkward before, but with the last strange experience they had shared and their burning tension, it wasn’t a comfortable situation.

Derek groaned, rubbing his temples at the pounding headache he had, reaching into the cabinet and grabbing some pain meds.

“That’s what happens when you get shitfaced.” Stiles said, flushing and slamming the lid. He began to storm out, before Derek grabbed his arm.

“Hey-“

Stiles tore his arm out of his grip and stormed out.

Derek sighed, but swallowed the pain meds and hopped in the shower. The hot spray burned his skin but soothed his tense muscles and his pounding head. 

He was thankful it was a Saturday and he didn’t have to go to school like this, though he had done it before. 

Even with that relief, Derek was tense. This thing he had going on with Stiles was really bothering him. They were fine a couple weeks ago, but now Stiles seemed pissed at him, and he didn’t know why. Sure they hadn’t hung out, but Derek had been busy.

Sighing, Derek finished up and stepped out, wrapping a towel around his waist.

He stepped out into the hall and almost crashed into Stiles, who looked him up and down, settling on his toweled waist for a split second before he glared and stormed past him to his room, shoving his shoulder against Derek’s.

Pissed off, Derek was about to follow him when Talia called for Derek to hurry up, so he got dressed and made his way downstairs.

“Ah! There’s the party animal. Where’s your brother?”

“Upstairs sulking in his room.” Derek grumbled, grabbing a piece of bacon and sitting down at the table.

“What happened between you guys? Seems you really pissed him off.” Talia spoke as she read the paper.

“I don’t know. Teenage hormones or something.” Derek said, mouth full of bacon.

“Chew your food you heathen. You’re going to talk  
to him and fix whatever it is you did.”

“What! Who says I even did anything? How is this my fault?”

“I say you did something, because you’ve been avoiding him, he’s angry at you, and because you’re the older brother and I said so.” Talia smiled, taking a sip of her coffee.

“Fine.”

“Oh, and that’s not even the beginning of your punishment. You’re going to spend the next four Saturday’s here at home with Stiles or me, if I’m here. You’re also going to pick up on the chores you’ve been slacking on, give me your credit card, catch up on all of your homework, and help your brother with lacrosse and driving him wherever he wants.”

Derek was fine with everything up until the last statement.

“What? I’m not going to be his personal chauffeur!”

“Would you rather me just take your keys?”

Derek huffed and grabbed another piece of bacon.

“Fine.”

“Good. I leave at six tonight and you have until then to speak with your brother. I’ll let you handle that how you want. I’ve got to go pick up some things at the office but I’ll be home around three or so.” Talia stood. 

“I love you, be good.” She kissed him on the forehead. 

“Bye Stiles!” She yelled upstairs. He didn’t answer. 

“I suggest you get started on that conversation.” She said as she left the house.

Derek sighed, glaring upstairs. Might as well rip off the bandaid.

He briskly walked upstairs and went straight to Stiles’ door. He hesitated only for a second, before loudly pounding on the door. 

No answer. 

He grit his teeth, opening up the door.

“Dude! What the fuck? You can’t just come in here whenever!” Stiles angrily stood from his desk chair.

“I knocked. Are you deaf?” Derek walked into the room.

“I heard you, and I didn’t say come in.”

Derek rolled his eyes. “Doesn’t look like I care.”

“Clearly. Now get out.” Stiles said angrily.

“What the fuck is your problem? You’ve had your panties in a twist for days now.”

“What’s my problem?” Stiles scoffed. “Get out Derek!”

“No.” Derek crossed his arms.

“Asshole!” Stiles grabbed a pillow and threw it at Derek. It hit with a soft noise as Derek stayed stoic. The pillow fell to the floor and Derek could hear Stiles’ labored breathing.

“Seriously? Are you a twelve year old girl?” Derek asked.

“Would you rather me kick your ass?”

Derek let out a great laugh, throwing his head back. 

“Right. Sure, big boy.” Derek chuckled.

Stiles seemed growl, before he lunged himself at Derek. 

Derek took one step back, out of pure surprise, but remained standing when Stiles tried to tackle him.

Stiles started throwing punches and before he could land one, Derek grabbed his wrists.

“Hey!” Derek yelled, as Stiles kept resisting. 

“What the fuck is your problem?” Derek yelled again.

“You! You-you- you asshole! Let go of me!”

“Not until you stop acting like a complete brat!”

Stiles grit his teeth, but stopped thrashing around. After a few moments, Derek let his wrist go.

Stiles quickly looked down, but it was too late, Derek could see the tears brimming in his eyes. He always knew that Stiles was an angry crier, ever since Stiles threw his first fit, but there was something else other than anger behind those eyes. Pain.

“Hey.” Derek said in a softer tone. “What’s going on? Why are you acting like this?”

“I already told you! You are my problem!” Stiles yelled, though it was a little less viscous. 

Derek sighed. “What did I do? I’ve barely even seen you!”

“Exactly!” Stiles yelled, looking at Derek with red tear filled eyes. “You just started avoiding me! For no reason! I didn’t do anything! I get it, alright, Derek the super popular jock doesn’t have time for his stupid baby brother! So just leave me alone!”

Stiles turned quickly and sat on his bed, arms crossed. Derek almost wanted to laugh, he looked just as he did when he was younger, angry, arms crossed, eyes downcast, pouting.

“Stiles.” Derek walked closer, standing in front of him, but Stiles refused to look up. Huffing, Derek squatted down so they were eye level.

“Hey.” Derek placed a finger under Stiles’ chin and lifted his head. 

“I wasn’t trying to avoid you.” Okay so maybe that was a lie. In the first few days Derek really was avoiding Stiles, but after that he just kinda got caught up with other things, including his friends, partying, and a new girl, Paige.

“Look, I just got busy okay? I just don’t have time to hang out like we used to. I’ve got school, and sports, and-“

“And parties, and alcohol, and girls. I get it.” Stiles spat out.

“No, you don’t.”

“Derek I swear to God if you give me the you-won’t-understand-until-you’re-older-speech I will punch you in the nose.”

Derek snorted. “That’s not what I was going to say, though it’s true to a degree.” Stiles glared. “Look, I’ve just got a lot of stuff on my mind right now, and yeah sue me, I’ve been to a few parties, trying to burn off steam. I’m just. . . I’m getting older Stiles, I can’t play monopoly all the time like we used to.”

Stiles scoffed, standing up and pushing Derek out of the way.

“That’s not what I’m asking. I’m not a baby Derek!”

“Then try not acting like one.” Derek growled out, standing up. 

“I get it, you have your life, I have mine. So just leave me alone, just like you want. It can all go back to how it was twenty minutes ago.”

Derek sighed. “I don’t want it to be like it was twenty minutes ago Stiles. I don’t want you to be angry with me. Look, we can’t hang out all the time, I didn’t say we couldn’t ever hang out, and I didn’t say I didn’t want to.”

Stiles remained quiet, looking down again.

“You want to hang out with me?”

“Of course I do Stiles, you’re my brother! We have fun! But I can’t be around all the time, I have other friends and-“

“I know Derek, okay?”

Derek threw his hands in the air.

“Then why are you so mad?”

Stiles sighed. “I don’t know. I just. . . You’ve got all these friends, you’re the popular guy of the school I get it. You’ve got girls hanging off of you and scholarships and. . . and mom’s gone all the time, dad’s gone, and. . .”

“Fuck, Stiles.” Derek quickly wrapped Stiles in a hug. 

“I’m sorry I. . . I didn’t think of it like that.” Derek pulled back, looking down at Stiles.

“I promise I’ll be around more, I got grounded anyways so.” Derek laughed, and he was thankful when Stiles joined in.

“Yeah. . . That might have been my fault.”

Derek raised a brow. “What do you mean by that?” 

“Well. . . I might have given mom a little tip that you haven’t exactly been around in the wee hours.” 

“You motherfucker.” Derek glared. Knowing what was about to happen, Stiles took off, Derek hot on his heels.

“I’m sorry!” Stiles yelled, running downstairs.

He was just a few yards from the front door when Derek tackled him, pinning him down.

“You told mom?” Derek yelled, straddling Stiles and pinning his arms above his head.

“I said I’m sorry! I was angry at you!” Stiles said, breathing hard and face red.

Derek glared. It was smart really. Stiles knew that Derek would get grounded, meaning he wouldn’t get to go out with his friends, but he would get to hang around Stiles.

“Hm.” Derek hummed, watching Stiles labored breathing.

“Okay get off.” Stiles struggled against him, but Derek pressed down harder into him.

Stiles’ face reddened more, and it was only then that Derek took note of what position they were in. He knew he was making Stiles uncomfortable, but he liked seeing him squirm.

“You did this on purpose. I must say, it’s pretty smart.” Derek smirked. 

“Yeah, okay sure, just get off.” Stiles struggled again, trying to buck him off, but Derek wouldn’t let it happen. 

Derek looked down lower than Stiles’ face and saw how Stiles’ t-shirt had ridden up, exposing his pale skin. Derek licked his lips and looked back up at Stiles, who was still breathing hard.

Derek slowly leaned down, his face inching closer and closer to Stiles’.

When he was just a couple inches away, he stopped. “Don’t ever do anything like that again.” Derek said sternly. Stiles nodded his head frantically and Derek waited only a second more before releasing Stiles’ hands.

Instantly, Stiles used his now free hands to shove Derek off of him, and Derek let him.

Stiles instantly ran upstairs and slammed his door shut, while Derek leaned against the leg of the couch.

Looking down he could see he was sporting an uncomfortable hard-on. 

His face reddened, but he wasn’t as embarrassed as he should have been. 

Perhaps it had to do with the fact that just a few moments ago, he felt Stiles’ member pressing into him.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what do we think? I have several ideas swimming around in my mind so if you want more, let me know!


End file.
